Pick up or Delivery
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl dials the wrong number trying to order a pizza. This is a series revolving around my favorite food and Caryl. AU no ZA. They can be read as oneshots or together. Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a little one shot I had kicking around in my head. Eighteen and older only.**_

Carol looked down at her ringing phone, it was that guy again. He called at least twice a week looking for Portofino Pizza. Her phone number was one digit off from the pizza place and she got calls for them sometimes.

But he was the only repeat offender.

This guy ate a lot of pizza apparently, because he called almost every other day. They were on a first name basis since he had been misdialing for probably six months. She even started coming up with clever ways to answer the phone. Her latest was "Not Portofino's how may I help you?"

She was proud of herself and it was all in fun, and Daryl always laughed. Sometimes she would answer the phone Domino's and it was now kind of a joke with them.

A joke between two strangers.

So when he called again one Friday night she used the "Not Portofino's how may I help you?"

What she didn't know was that her phone friend Daryl had a very good idea of how she could help him. He was in a mood tonight and her voice was hypnotizing.

But he would never say so, he was incredibly shy. He just laughed when she said that and apologized for calling her again. She didn't care, no one else was calling her. Her ex made sure of that when he told their friends his lies about her and they believed him.

Good riddance, but she was lonely.

Carol had three glasses of wine by eight o'clock that night, her day at work had been awful and she was trying to destress before she went out of her mind.

He had a sexy voice, dark and gravely, she had noticed that right from the jump and after three glasses of wine she decided to tell him just that.

"M'sorry Carol, I guess I need a new pair of glasses or something."

"Daryl, its fine." She said her voice a little slurred, but she just had a buzz, she wasn't drunk. "You have a nice voice."

Her words took him by surprise but his heart sped up just the same. He felt the same way as she did. Her voice was mad sexy.

"Oh." He said not able to hide his surprise. "So do you Carol."

She giggled into the phone and he could tell she had been drinking. Her giggling made him smile and it turned him on a little.

"Thank you Daryl, you made my day." She replied.

"How can that be? Was your day that bad? "He asked her.

"Pretty bad."

"That why you're drinking?" He didn't know where he got the balls to be so bold with her but there it was. He popped the tab on his beer, if she was drinking so was he.

Maybe he'd get some liquid courage going here.

"Yup, white wine, my favorite." She said and he could hear her pouring more and lighting a cigarette.

"You smoke?" He asked and lit his own cigarette. "Didn't think anyone did anymore, all that PC shit and restrictions."

"Trying to quit and you?" She asked taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"I'm not trying to quit." He answered truthfully. She really had a nice voice, he wondered what she looked like.

She laughed at his admission. "What brand?"

"Newport, a 'course." He said not hiding his accent and she felt something skip in her chest.

"Me too Daryl. And I have a vape, but it isn't helping"

They were silent for a beat, he didn't want to hang up yet, so he quickly racked his brain for something to talk about. He wasn't good at this.

"Why was your day bad?" He asked her and she thought that he really did want to know. He sounded sincere.

"Oh, you don't want to hear….."

"Yes, I do and then maybe I can make you feel better." What did he just say? He wanted to kick himself right in the ass. It had slipped out, he was thinking it but he never meant to say it out loud.

He wanted to crawl under a rock right now.

Carol was taken by surprise, what did he just say? No matter, she was just buzzed enough to play along.

"Just a lot of bullshit and nonsense Daryl. I have a stressful job."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, stress isn't good you know." He purred into the phone. "You need to relax."

Here she was about to proposition a stranger on the phone and she didn't care. "So, Daryl how can you make me feel better?"

"Put your phone on speaker." He said, and she noticed a slight change in his voice, it was deeper and darker now. Sexier now than it was before. "I'm gonna put mine on speaker too."

She did what he told her to and took a gulp of her wine.

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and thanked the good lord up above that he called her at just the right time.

"Just close your eyes and listen to my voice." He said taking a sip from his beer, we was a little lit himself, she just didn't know that.

That was a no brainer, she thought to herself, she could listen to his voice all night.

"Are you comfortable Carol?" His voice smooth as honey.

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see her sprawled out on her couch.

"Oh, oh yes." She finally replied.

"Ok, listen to my voice." He purred into the phone. "Oh what color is your hair?"

"Dark red." She replied.

"Ok, want to play a game?" He asked and she found herself nodding again.

"Yes, I do." She whispered.

"Me too." He said into the phone darkly and she swore her legs closed together involuntary trying to get some kind of friction already.

He was good, she smiled to herself.

"Take off your cloths Carol and let me know when you're ready."

Ready? She was ready right now. She did as he asked and he could hear her on the phone stripping as he unbuckled his own pants and took them off.

"I'm ready." She said into the phone that was by her ear.

"Good. Now close your beautiful eyes and listen to my voice. You wanna come?"

"Yes." She whispered. Her voice went right from his brain to his balls and he let out a sigh as he grabbed his dick.

"Me too." He said starting to pump his dick with his hand. "I want you to touch yourself Carol and pretend its me."

She complied bringing her hand down to her breast and squeezing lightly.

"Rub your nipples and pretend it's my mouth."

She moaned out loud at his words and it was obvious she didn't mean to, but he liked it.

"It's me sucking on those beautiful tits of yours." He whispered.

And she gasped out loud at his words and he liked hearing the effect he was having on her.

"That's good Carol, so good." He crooned into the phone, his voice getting darker the more he pumped his dick. He was already halfway there at the thought of doing this with a woman he didn't even know.

He couldn't talk to women in real life though. But this was something altogether different.

It was a turn on and he could let go of his incredible shyness this way. He understood now why some men called sex lines.

He could hear her breathing getting harder and his own wasn't too far behind her.

"Now spread those gorgeous legs for me, tell me how wet you are."

She ran her fingers between her legs and groaned when she felt how wet and slippery she was just from hearing his voice.

"I'm soaked." She sighed into the phone.

"Now tell me what you're doing. Tell me how you get yourself off." He slowed down his hand action before he came right there, she had to go first, he wanted to hear it. "Slide your fingers around the way you like it and tell me."

"I'm so fucking wet Daryl, I'm rubbing my clit and…"

His head fell back on the chair he was sitting on. Just imagining this was almost too much for him. He spit into his hand and continued stroking his dick, letting out a groan in the process.

"Put your finger inside Carol." He said. "Pretend it's me, I wanna hear you." He said roughly

She did what he told her and her back arched off the couch, she was going to come any second if he didn't stop all this shit talking.

"That's it baby, now two, fuck yourself like I would if I was there." His breathing was ragged now and he could hear hers coming out in gasps.

"Oh my god." She almost screamed. She was coming, her body was covered in sweat and her hips were rolling on the couch like a harlot. "I'm coming."

"Yes, do it, Carol do it, do it, do it." He groaned over and over as he heard her screaming on the other end of the phone and that was it.

He let go and came all over his lap his body wracked with tremors and unable to stop.

Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. They both just laid there in their respective houses catching their breath and calming down.

Then he spoke. "That was."

She didn't let him finish. "I know." She said still panting.

"Carol?"

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Don't be mad ok?"

"I won't be mad at you now." She giggled. "You're my best friend right this minute."

He laughed and then he said. "I don't even order pizza from there anymore."

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I really love pizza and I really love my ff bff Magenta's Nightmare. While grocery shopping today and PMing with her this came about. Thank you Magenta I adore you and this is for you. This couple is not the same one from the first Pick up or Delivery. This Daryl is working his way through college and Carol is an older woman in town who orders pizza. It involves pizza so I put it here. I know, wierdo, I accept it and embrace it._**

Today was going to be a good day. Daryl's truck bumped down the road with the stay hot pizza container on the seat next to him. Sometimes this job was alright.

He had won the Rock, Paper, Scissors with Glenn, Rick and Shane so he got to deliver her pizza.

They all wanted to take pizza to Carol's house because she was hot as fuck. In this town besides there only being one pizza joint, there wasn't much going on. The boys were all in college and on summer break working their asses off to go back to school in the fall.

His brother Merle had the hots for this woman bad. He worked on her Vintage Jag xj6 that she won in her divorce from that dick Peltiere. Merle was even so bold to ask her for a date, which to Daryl's knowledge she had nicely declined.

No hard feelings between them at all.

She was in her late twenties and at just nineteen Daryl was in awe of her, just like Shane and Rick were. Glenn had a girlfriend but he still played the rock paper scissors with them. She was a great tipper and knew all their names, friendly and just a nice girl.

They all wanted to take her pizza, for the tips and just a glance of her gorgeous legs. She was the prettiest girl in town, as far as Daryl was concerned.

Woman, she was a woman, he thought to himself, not at all like the girls he was used to. She had to be almost thirty, and she had been married already

Sad as it was, delivery to Carol was the highlight of his day. She always ordered the same thing, peperoni and peppers well done. She usually tipped at least five dollars and was so pretty to look at.

Carol lived in the Condos on the edge of town and he knew exactly where her door was. He pulled into the parking lot with his windows all rolled down because his truck didn't have air.

He killed the engine and jumped out of the truck going around to the other side to get Carol's pizza and starting up the stairs to her door.

He was whistling too, it was a good day as he walked up the stairs to her condo and knocked on her door. Carol opened the door and as usual she was stunning to him. Her red hair piled on top of her head in a loose bun and she wore cut off shorts and a red tank top. He had to struggle to keep his eyes on her face where they belonged.

"Oh, hi Daryl, come on in while I get my purse." She said holding the door open as he walked by her. He had never been inside her house before. Usually she had a twenty waiting when she opened the door.

Not today though.

Today he stood in the hallway as she went to the kitchen.

She called out to him. "How's your summer going Daryl?"

"Ok, Carol, how about yours?" He answered not moving from the front hall.

"Fine thanks." She called form the kitchen and then she was back with her wallet and two tens for him.

"Where do you want this Carol. " He said tipping the box in his hand a little.

Carol didn't say anything. She hadn't noticed before how blond his hair was and how blue his eyes, she hadn't paid much attention at all to him. But there was something about the faded jeans he wore and the blue Portofino T-shirt. The jeans hugged his hips and an obscene manner.

"Carol?"

"Oh." He pulled her out of her thoughts. "Tables fine."

She motioned towards the dining room table. And he walked over to put it on the table. He was a man now, she thought to herself. The kid that had been delivering pizza to her for two years had grown up nicely. He was all broad shoulders and lean hips now, she observed as he shuffled to the table.

"How old are you now Daryl?" She asked, feeling like a dirty old woman, but she wasn't, she just needed to get laid. She had been in a nine month dry spell and it was getting to her big time.

"Be twenty, next month." He answered, and Carol considered her thoughts. He was almost twenty, attractive as hell and he had been looking at her like a little boy looks at ice cream on a hot day.

It was a very hot day indeed.

He put it on the table and turned to her, he stole a glance at her then because he didn't think she was looking. She was fiddling with her wallet but then she looked up at him.

"Want some Daryl." She said.

He gulped, she had caught him looking at her legs, hell he had been looking at her whole body.

"Pizza?" He gulped again, she did mean the pizza didn't she? "Never touch the stuff."

Right at that moment he wanted to cut his own tongue out, if he had a piece of pizza he could stay here longer. It was cool in here, she had the air conditioning on and it was so hot outside.

"Iced tea?" She said walking towards the kitchen and he couldn't stop staring now at the sway of her hips as she walked away from him.

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"Come on then, come in the kitchen."

He walked into the kitchen and she was getting two glasses and ice for them. As she got them ready she continued talking to him.

"How are your friends, haven't seen Shane or Rick in a while." She said. "Don't they work there anymore?"

"That's because I won the shoot." As soon as it was out of his mouth her blushed crimson all the way up to his ears. He was all tongue tied and stupid around her. She invited him in for iced tea and he was losing his shit.

"What do you mean?" She said handing him a glass and leaning next to him against the center island.

"It's stupid." He said sipping the iced tea hoping she would let it go, but that didn't seem likely. "This iced tea is really good."

He was trying to change the subject, and she wasn't going to have that.

"Tell me." She said her eyes going soft as she looked at him. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the way she was looking at him. Then his dick twitched and he prayed that he wasn't going to embarrass himself today.

"We do rock paper scissors to deliver to you." He said.

She put the glass she held on the counter.

"And you lost?" She said as he put his glass on the counter.

"No, I won, I always win to bring your pizza, because I cheat." He felt like such an asshole now for telling her, and a perve. He was sure she would throw him out now and ban him from delivering to her again. His big mouth always got him in trouble.

"Why?" She said looking right at him and her stare unnerved him in a way that he had never felt before. She was throwing him off balance more and more.

He met her eyes and didn't even think before he spoke. He couldn't think really, he had never spent this much time with her.

"Cause your banging." He said and winced. "I mean, I mean you're really pretty."

She smiled then and he realized he had been wrong, now she was banging. Her smile lit up the entire room.

She was standing so close to him that he didn't even realize that she had turned and kissed him until his own arms reached out to pull her close to him.

It was pure instinct, just like the kiss, he hadn't had a whole hell of a lot of experience with girls. But he kissed a few and he never got any complaints. He slept with one girl at school last semester but it was over before he knew it and then she had gone back up North. She never called him and he never called her.

He couldn't believe this was happening right now and his head was getting all muddled up at the feeling of her tongue against his.

No one was ever going to believe him.

Carol leaned back against the counter pulling him with her and she could feel his dick getting hard against her stomach. The way he was kissing her was driving her nuts, it was like he was fucking her mouth with his tongue.

She looked up at him and he met her eyes, then she ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. He had never been with anyone so forward. He guessed that was the difference e between a girl and a woman.

A girl would tap dance around the whole thing but a grown woman would just grab your dick if she wanted it.

He struggled for something clever to say as she stroked her hand over him, while trying not to come in his pants. This was an entirely new experience for him.

"Do you want me Daryl?" She asked not moving her hand.

He couldn't even speak, he just nodded. She never took her eyes from him as she unbuckled his pants and UN zipped them.

"Ever been with a girl before?" She asked and he nodded.

"Once." He moaned because now she had her hand down his pants and he felt like he was going to explode.

"Ever have a blow job before?" She figured he hadn't and she was right, because his eyes just rolled back in his head at the mere mention of it.

"No." He finally croaked out in between sighs because she was holding his dick and moving her hand, then she stopped and started to work his pants down.

"Ok, I'm going to suck your dick if you want me too and then I'm going to let you fuck me."

He was speechless, how was this happening, but he nodded his head before she changed her mind. She kissed him this time and sucked lightly on his tongue and his knees went weak at the thought of her mouth on him. Because she would be doing the same thing in a matter of minutes. He couldn't wait.

Then she was on her knees in front of him and pulling his pants down his dick sprang out hard as a rock and she looked up at him and winked.

"Very nice." She smiled.

The she ran her tongue over him base to tip and he thought he died and went to heaven. He moaned out loud and his head fell back and he realized what everyone was fucking talking about.

"You should watch Daryl." Her voice bringing him back to earth. "It's better if you watch me."

And he looked down as she licked again and then wrapped her lips around him. Between the sensation of her sucking and moving him in and out of her mouth and actually watching Daryl thought he was going to blow his load right there.

He dug his hands into her soft hair and tried to think of something, anything to stop from coming, because he really wanted to fuck her. Her hair was so soft and he couldn't help rubbing her hair and head.

Her mouth was so hot and wet and he had never felt anything like it in his life. Watching his dick going in and out of her holy fuck it felt good.

It was just about the best feeling in the world as far as he knew. But he had to make her stop or it was going to be all over with.

"Carol, ya gotta stop."

She hummed around him and his eyes went totally wide. "Oh my God Carol."

He pulled her up so she was in front of him and kissed her hard not even able to contain himself. He picked her up and sat her on the low island in the middle of the kitchen that he had been leaning against and pulled her shorts down.

"This still alright?" He asked her and she answered by pulling him against her and then he was inside her. He huffed out a groan and so did she as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him so close to her with her feet.

He went in for another kiss as they rocked their hips together and she came almost without any effort at all. It had been so long for her and she rode it out, screaming with her face against his shoulder. Her body shuddered around him as he kept going.

Even though the air conditioning was on they were both sweating from the effort of it and Carol was totally shocked at what a good fuck he was. He was so young, but that didn't mean a damn thing obviously because he got her there and then some.

His head was spinning because he had never felt a woman come on his dick before. He had hoped he would last at least a little while but it wasn't happening. He felt the familiar pull throughout his body down to his balls and gave himself over to it.

"Holy goddamn motherfucker." He screamed as his whole body shook and she played her head on his shoulder.

He stood there for a few minutes as they both got their breathing under control again. Their breath coming out in short bursts.

"Your pizza got cold."

He said bringing her face up to him and leaning his forehead to hers.

"I don't care." She whispered smiling with her lips almost on his.

"Listen, I understand if this was just a onetime thing, but if not, can I see you again?" He asked, wondering if she would just dismiss him now.

She nodded once and kissed him again, he could see her again.

A/N: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I've never met a girl like you

Edwin Collins- A girl like you

Daryl woke up with a start and sat up on bed. The fan was blowing and the sweat was sticking to his skin along with the sheet that covered his body. It was hot as fuck out and even with the windows open and the fan he was sweating like a pig. Summer in Georgia, fucking great.

He looked around the room and realized a few things. One it was the middle of the night, two he had the dream again and three his dick was hard as a rock and in his hand.

A few times a week he had this dream at night and during the day it just became a fantasy that he would daydream about. It was always the same dream, it was always about her.

Carol, who drove the Jag, that his brother worked on, and was about ten years older than him. The one who ordered pizza sometimes, from the restaurant he worked at.

This time in the dream she blew him in the kitchen of her condo, but sometimes in was on the couch. Sometimes she took him into her bedroom, it always ended the same way. They fucked each other's brains out.

But it was only a dream.

He sighed audibly, he would never get that lucky in real life. He was destined to whacking off, thinking about this girl he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with.

She wasn't even a girl, he was sure she was thirty at least. Not a girl at all, she was a grown women. And hot as fuck.

Why did he have to be into older women and her in particular?

Merle had asked her out a few months ago and she had said she wasn't dating anyone right now. She was divorced just under a year and told Merle maybe some other time.

Daryl knew he'd never get back to sleep unless he jerked off so he laid back down on the pillows and closed his eyes trying to conjuror up the images that haunted his dreams.

Images of Carol, on her knees, of her lips around his dick, of her tongue licking him, of his hands in her red hair. Images and imaginings of how it would feel to be inside her.

It took him all of two minutes of vigorous fantasizing and jerking his dick until he came all over his stomach, letting out a deep groan, careful not to wake Merle, who was asleep in the next room.

He reached down on the floor for an old t-shirt and wiped himself off, tossing it back on the floor he rolled over, closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

This time he didn't dream.

/

It was Saturday and on Saturday he helped Merle in the shop, he rode his bike into work that morning and Merle was already there his legs sticking out from underneath none other than Carol's Jag. Perfect, just perfect, he wasn't getting shit done today now.

He walked by and kicked Merle's foot as he went to his tool box.

"What's this thing doing here?" He said

"Oil change and the check engine light won't go off, Carol said it's running like shit too." Merle answered.

"Typical for British." Daryl replied.

"I told her we'd have it done today, so get me some Pennzoil g quarts and the computer so I can find out what's up with these engine lights." Merle called from under the car.

"You still trying to get with her?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, I met this girl Andrea down at Dale's gonna take her out tonight so let's move it I wanna get out of here on time.

Carol's car was done by three pm and Merle was washing his hands while Daryl cleaned up the tools. All Merle talked about all day was Andrea and their date that night. The music on the radio couldn't even drown it out. He was thrilled about his date and Daryl was happy for him.

"Ok, brother we are done for the night, Carol said she was getting a ride over here to pick up Christine over there, so I'm out."

Daryl's head swung around at that statement.

"What?"

"I got to go, lock up after she leaves."

And with that Merle was gone. Fucking great. Daryl could never keep a straight face around her and he desperately needed Merle as a buffer. Or better yet he needed to just not be here at all.

But that wasn't happening.

She had offered him Iced Tea once a few weeks ago when he delivered pizza to her house but he stupidly said no thank you and left really fast.

The other guys at the pizza place said she never offered them anything and barely opened the door. But Daryl, she offered a drink and invited him in.

But he was a stupid ass and said no thanks.

He just couldn't look at her without getting extremely turned on and it was embarrassing. He thought she knew it too and that horrified him.

There was no way she could know about the dreams, but he was sure his awkwardness around her gave him away every time.

He pulled off his coveralls and was now clad in jeans and a worn out t-shirt. His usual attire in and out of work.

He walked into the office and went behind Merle's desk to get the bill for her and he suddenly had a sensation of not being alone, and he smelled perfume. He turned around and there she was.

"Hey Daryl." Carol said smiling at him from the door way. "Christine done?"

He turned around trying to hide the fact that she startled him. "Just getting your bill Carol."

"Great, thanks." She held up a bottle of iced tea. "Thirsty?"

He felt all the blood drain out of his head and go south. Thirsty? He was fucking dehydrated at this point. But iced tea wasn't going to help him. Every time he looked at her he was thirsty for her, he wanted to touch her so badly, he could taste it. He walked around to the front of the desk and she stepped into the office.

"Daryl, are you ok? You look pale, I'm a nurse you know, I…."

He felt like he was underwater now, drowning in his own mind. She was a nurse, he hadn't known that. Now he would be dreaming of her in a white uniform and high heels, he just knew it, great just great.

'I'm fine." He answered, leaning against Merle's desk, crossing his legs casually hoping it would steady him. He was breaking out in a sweat. "Here's your bill Carol."

"Daryl, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure, guess so." He shrugged.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked. "Because you seem a little..."

What the fuck he thought to himself, maybe if he said yes it would free him. Maybe he would feel better.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

She smiled at him then and he swore he had never seen such a beautiful smile. It didn't make him feel better though, it made his heart like to beat right out of his chest.

"How long have we known each other Daryl?" Carol asked.

"Few years I guess, why?"

"Aren't we friends?" She asked walking closer to him. "You've been delivering pizza to me and Merle's been keeping Christine running for me. For a long time."

He shook his hair out of his face and she was struck by how older he looked now. His hair was blonde and his eyes a deep blue. He was adorably shy around her and she suspected he wasn't usually as tongue tied around others as he always was with her.

It was so endearing. He was the sweetest man she had ever met. He was a man, not the seventeen year old kid who used to deliver pizza in his brothers truck anymore.

He had grown up and quite nicely. He must be twenty by now, nine years younger than she. The age difference didn't seem so bad now that he was older.

"Yeah, sure, we're friends." He said as she put down the two bottles of iced tea she had on the desk next to him. He watched her eyes as he answered her

"I brought some iced tea since you ran off the other week." She said. "Do I make you nervous?"

He groaned out loud, embarrassed that he had done that. He was still kicking himself in the ass for it. She did make him nervous, purely because he was afraid he was going to get a hard on one day from being around her.

 ** _Stop thinking about your dick, stupid._**

He reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one, trying to calm himself down. He heard the music playing in the garage.

 ** _I've never met a girl like you before._**

"I'm sorry Carol, Tyreese gets pissed if we take too long on deliveries."

"Oh ok I understand, so you have time now, or…do you have a date?"

He blushed crimson from his neck to the tips of his ears. He looked down at his feet and then back up at her. He hadn't been on a date in months.

"I don't have no date." He said suddenly thinking there was something going on here that he wasn't aware of. The air was suddenly crackling with electricity, and he felt the hair on his arms stand up.

"Then, I'm your date right now." She said hoisting herself up onto Merle's desk. It was then that he realized she had on a skirt and a pair of flat shoes. Her tank top was purple this time, not red like in his dream.

She opened the iced tea and handed it to him. "Here, I don't want you to be thirsty."

He took a sip and swallowed loudly. "Carol, I don't understand."

"You like me, I know, and I like you."

He shook his head, he could not believe she had just said that, he pinched himself, no he was awake this time.

She reached over and caught him by his belt loops, pulling him over so that he was between her legs.

"So what do you think?" She looked up at him wondering if she was making a big mistake. Maybe she had read him wrong, maybe she was being too forward.

She barely got the word out and he crashed his mouth down on hers and she couldn't believe what a great kisser he was. She expected him to be inexperienced and awkward but he was far from it. He moved his mouth against hers like he had been doing it all his life and when his tongue swiped across her lips she opened up to him with a moan of exquisite pleasure.

He reached down to her legs and pulled her against him, but never stopped kissing her and he was so good at it she felt her neurons firing one after the other down her spine. Her whole body was on high alert.

"Here or do you want to come to my place?" She said when they finally came up for air and he already had her by the hand and pulling her through the door and out towards the garage where his bike was.

/

He locked up and they left Christine in the garage. He flew down the road two miles to her house with her on the back of the bike like a bat out of hell.

He simply told her to hang on and she did. They ran together up the stairs to her condo, she opened the door and he was on her before she got the door closed.

"Come-on." She took him by the hand. "Let's take a shower."

Daryl pinched himself again, hard in the leg as she was leading him down the hallway and into the bathroom.

This was not a dream. He was very definitely wide awake. She pulled off her shirt as he was pulling hers off and then she turned to turn on the water to warm it up. They shucked off the rest of their clothes and he followed her into the shower.

The water felt magnificent on his body after working all day and he closed his eyes as it ran over him. She grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up her hands turning to him she leaned up and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with everything he had.

She took her hands and rand them over his chest and shoulders, while looking into his eyes. Then her hands started to travel lower.

He let out a sigh and let the water run over him as he looked at her. All he wanted to do is touch her, he tentatively reached for her breasts and groaned at the feel of them. He took some soap from her hands and rubbed his hands over her.

He was amazed at how hard her nipples got from his touch and the way her eyelids fluttered. He watched her face flush and it was so much, so much at one time.

For all the great kissing he did, this was his first pair of breasts.

He fell back against the tile at the feelings he was having and then she had his dick in her hand. Her hand was soapy and warm and he was going to die from the pleasure of it.

He was a virgin, Carol suspected by the complete look of awe on his face and the gentle way he was touching her.

She stroked her soapy hand over the length of him and looked up at him for approval.

"Good?"

He nodded looking completely blown away by what was happening as she pumped her hand a little harder and a little faster and he looked panicked momentarily. He was going to come any second like a school boy and he was trying to stop it, she knew.

"It's ok." She said kissing him. "Let it go." She kissed him again and whispered against his lips. "Let it go. I want it Daryl."

He leaned against the tile and forced himself to keep his eyes open to look at her. She was beautiful with the water running all down her body, like an angel, he thought to himself.

It was something, really to be standing in the shower with the girl of his literal dreams. This was no dream because he could feel the water flowing down his back and her hand on his dick.

It was real, it was heaven on earth.

Carol showing up today and bringing him back to her house, into the shower with her had his head spinning all different ways.

This kind of thing didn't happen in real life and certainly not to him. He pinched himself again and ran his hand through his hair.

His hair was wet, this was no dream.

He slept with one girl back at school but he had been so drunk he didn't remember it hardly at all. Girls his age didn't do it for him, they never had. he was always the kid who wanted to bang the babysitter. The older woman.

Carol did it for him, in spades. He would remember this night for the rest of his life. She was so beautiful and so out of reach, he thought.

She was still whispering to him telling him to come and he was so afraid it was a dream and he'd wake up with his dick in his hand again.

She kissed him again. "Come on Daryl, I know you want to come."

He couldn't stop it now if he wanted to not with the way she was talking to him. He looked at her through the beads of water in their faces,

"Carol…I'm…" He never got the rest of the words out, his head flew back against the tile, and it hurt he noted, not a dream. This was so much better he thought as he let go and came all over her hand.

He rode it out and when it was over he wrapped his arms around her and then he was kissing her the way he always wanted to, hot and dirty.

/

He was like a kid on Christmas day with a new toy and Carol was mystified at the way he worshiped her body. He touched her with reverence, as if she was a precious thing. When they made it back to the bed he was sweet and eager.

He wasn't drunk this time and for someone who didn't have a whole lot of experience Carol wasn't really in the role of teacher like she thought she would be.

She had told him to do what feels good and she was not unhappy with the way he used his hands and mouth. He kissed and licked every inch of her body like an expert and even though he was awestruck by the whole thing, he pulled two orgasms out of her in a row.

That was before he got inside her, and finally when that happened neither one of them was ready for the rush it brought along with it.

He pinched himself again and pulled her over on top of him, resting his hands on her hips as she met him thrust for thrust, until she collapsed on top of him in a heap of sweat and bonelessness.

She lifted her head after a few minutes and looked at him.

"Daryl, are you all weirded out now by this?"

"Fuck no. Are you? Do you want me to leave?"

"No." She whispered. "I want you to stay, and I'm so hungry."

/

They ordered Chinese food because there was no way he was having Shane or Rick deliver a pizza there.

It didn't matter though because in the next building someone ordered mozzarella sticks and an antipasto and Rick Grimes saw his best friend's motorcycle in the parking lot where Carol's Jag usually sat.

The text messages started.

 ** _Yo where are you? Your bike is at Woodland view, Merle got it? I can swing over and pick you up. I get off at eleven we can hang a while._**

 ** _No. I can't._**

 ** _You son of a bitch, I fucking knew it._**

 ** _Shut the fuck up Grimes._**

 ** _You're at Carol's, holy fucking shit._**

 ** _I gave her a ride home, the Jag is busted again._**

 ** _It's fucking ten o'clock at night you asshole. What kind of ride you giving her now?_**

 ** _I'm not even kidding you tell anyone Imma kick your ass._**

Daryl turned to Carol as they sat up in bed. "M'sorry, Rick saw my bike out front. He won't tell anyone though, don't worry."

"I don't care. Which one is Rick?" She asked.

"Tall and dark hair." He said.

"That's all of them except you and I don't even know which is which."

He started to laugh. "They aint going to like that."

"Well I know Glenn, with the baseball cap and you, cause you're cute."

She ran her hand through his hair.

"Carol you don't even wanna know the shit that goes down around there when you order a pizza, it's like a fucking smack down to see who gets to bring it."

She smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad it was you a lot." She said.

"I cheat at rock, paper scissors." He looked over at her blushing.

"When does school start up again, when do you go back."

"Not till August."

"It's May now." She said crawling over onto his lap. "We could have a really sweet summer."

He pulled her close, she was warm in his arms. Real this time. He brought his hands up into her hair and his lips to hers. And it was the sweetest kiss she had ever been given.

/

His phone was ringing off the hook, he hit the decline button three times, but he knew who it was. It was midmorning on Sunday, he and Carol had finished the Chinese food and then spent the rest of the night before learning each other. They slept later than they wanted to and were both passed out cold when it started to ring the hour before.

Daryl reached over on the nightstand and picked it up rolling over to take Carol in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he answered the phone.

"Lo." He said.

And Merle's voice could be heard all through the room. "Where the fuck are you and why is Christine still in my shop?"""

 _ **A?N: I hope you liked this, there might be more. Let me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while- Delivery

 ** _A/N: This is the first Carol and Daryl. The I'm trying to order a pizza and you talked me into phone sex Carol and Daryl. Both are around the same age and keeping in contact via phone for now. A few people and a very nice guest reviewer asked for this, I hope you like it._**

Daryl's phone rang late on a Monday night and he answered it right away. She called him when she wanted him and that was fine. It was eleven o'clock at night, not really late, but late for her. She usually called by nine if she was calling. He knew she was a nurse and work early shift. She should be asleep right now.

Somehow he knew it was Carol though, he didn't get many phone calls now that Merle was upstate again. No more calls to bail him out or calls from the dealers he owed money to.

His heart beat faster every time the phone rang, because some of the greatest experiences he had were on the phone with her.

A life of cleaning up after his older brother had left him at 32, very socially behind, shy and unsure of himself. He hadn't had a girlfriend in years, no woman was willing to put up with his mindless devotion to his brother.

They just didn't get it, blood was blood and Merle, besides being his blood had saved him. Their father almost killed Daryl one night when they were young and Merle had saved him and took him away to live with him. He would have been dead now if not for his brother and he never forgot that.

He owed him. He followed after him and looked after him. Merle was his blood. He had an obligation to help him the way Merle had helped him.

The old man had a gun to his head that night, when he was fifteen and Merle twenty-five. Somehow Merle had busted down the door and got the gun away from their father. He was arrested and sent to prison where he died in a riot the next year.

They didn't miss him or mourn him and life went on.

Then Merle discovered crank and their lives changed. When crank came into their lives all bets were off for Merle.

It was all about copping then. When and where were they copping and how were they copping. Earning money to go cop, and then Merle got caught with too many rocks and went upstate for five years.

Daryl never used, he saw what it did to Merle and he wanted no part of that life. He just picked Merle up when he fell and did the best he could with the life they had.

Merle got sober and clean in prison and led the NA meetings there now, in four years he would be out and a new man.

Daryl was the same man, shy, except when he talked to her on the phone. His whole demeanor changed and he felt strong and in control.

Months of talking to her had made him brave. Carol was the only person he could be brave with though. Because there was no risk. She accepted him just as he was and he was a little in love with her.

Some day he could put himself out there again maybe, he had asked her and she said no. No to meeting, but yes to phone calls, lots of them.

He asked once when they had been talking for about two weeks and she explained what had happened to her. Her ex-husband tried to kill her and got away with it. Then he turned everyone in her life against her, made it out that she attacked him in a rage and he was defending himself. The truth was Ed, had started to hit her, she told Daryl all about that. And he told her about his childhood, the abuse and the fear he endured.

She left New York in disgrace, almost losing her nursing license because of her husband, the doctor's lies. She landed in Georgia to start a new life, and he was one of her only friends now.

She had a friend at work too another nurse named Maggie, but that was it in her circle of friends for now.

She said she didn't want a relationship because her whole life had been turned upside down and she was still healing. The truth was she was afraid, terrified even, to let someone get close again. He asked twice more and as she told her story to him in bits and pieces he understood.

They wouldn't be meeting in person. But they became great friends, just friends that never met.

They talked on the phone a lot though, had a lot of phone sex and then before either of them realized eight months passed from the time he first got her to talk about more than pizza.

He always answered when she called, and he called her just as much. His friend Glenn at work said he seemed different too. Not as angry with the world, not as wound up, if he only knew.

He had to be at the garage at nine the next morning, but he didn't really care.

"Hey." He said turning on the light and sitting up in bed a little on his pillows. He looked over at the clock, it was late for her to be calling and they hadn't spoken for almost a week. That wasn't unusual, sometimes life got busy and there was no time.

They had an understanding about that and He would always answer for her, no matter what time it was. She would always answer to him as well.

"Hey Daryl." Her voice sweet to his ears now, after months of talking he always got hard the minute he heard her voice.

Some kind of Pavlovian response, Carol's voice equaled sex, the association was in his brain. His mind was still stumbling around trying to become coherent, but his dick was awake. He was like the salivating dog that heard the bell ring. Carol's voice equaled sex which equaled hard on.

"Tell me what you need sweetheart." He purred into the phone his voice soft and sweet as sugar just for her. His hand started reaching for his dick.

"Come over." She replied.

He sat straighter up in bed. "Carol."

"I'll give you my address." She said. "I've been thinking about what you said last week."

They had joked about this before. 'I'll come over there and give it to you for real'

'Bring it Daryl' or' I'm leaving now I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'Why don't we just throw down for real?'

It wasn't real though, he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He teased her about it and she teased him back.

'How about you come put your money where your mouth is'

'You'll love where I'm going to put my mouth'

They kidded about being fuck buddies instead of just phone buddies. It was a joke though, neither of them really meaning it and not sure if that was what they would want anyway.

It would ruin the fantasy thing they had going. Wouldn't it? They had known each other via telephone for fourteen months.

Maybe things were going to change?

It had been a joke. Suddenly it didn't seem like a joke anymore. He actually thought she was serious and that idea made his dick ache.

"I haven't been with anyone since my ex-husband. I want…"

"You're serious?" He asked. "Really serious."

"1425 Madison Ave apt 121." And she clicked off, leaving him dumbfounded, but he quickly got over that took a shower and got dressed.

/

He rode his motorcycle like a bat out of hell to the address she had given him and along the way it occurred to him he didn't know what she looked like. They had described themselves to each other when they needed to. But all he really knew was that she was thirty one and had long red hair.

Carol stood in the window of her bedroom, it was dark but she saw the motorcycle pull in and it was like the one he described. She watched as he parked and threw down the kickstand, he took the helmet off and she could see his blonde hair in the lamppost light. She noticed his hair was wet.

He was thin and sinewy she watched his stride as he walked up to the side walk. He walked purposefully and confidently, maybe slightly cocky. He had an excellent walk, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she called him except she really wanted to have sex and she knew he wouldn't refuse her.

She had just called a stranger over to fuck her. Not a stranger really but all the same, she didn't know him, no really.

Then he was knocking on the door, he got there fast he must have ran up the stairs. The clock said eleven twenty six, he made it here in twenty six minutes.

He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for her to come to the door. He could hear her coming down the hall and the anticipation was killing him. He couldn't remember ever being this much on edge before and then she opened up the door. She had on a huge gray sweater and a pair of gray leggings on and she looked beautiful.

He liked what he saw. He made up his mind right there to be brave, this might be his only chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

They just stared at each other and then she took his hand and pulled him inside. He was on her as soon as the door shut, they hadn't even spoken to each other. She fit in his arms perfectly and her lips tasted sweeter than the ripest peaches.

They were against the door and she was leaning back to put her arms around his neck and pulling him against her, finally.

He could kiss her forever, Daryl had been afraid he forgot how to kiss, but she wasn't complaining, in fact she was moaning softly. He slid his tongue against the seam if her lips and she opened her mouth willingly.

He groaned as she moved her hands up into his hair and deepened the kiss. He couldn't help it, his body was moving of its own accord now as he ground his hips into her. She met his hips and she wrapped her leg around the back of his pulling him closer.

"Holy shit Carol." He groaned out against her lips.

"Think of the greeting I would have given you if you brought me a pizza." She laughed and kissed him again more chastely and he smiled.

"You hungry right now?' He said pulling her closer and cupping her ass in his hands, he had a raging hard on and had practically the whole time since she called him over there.

She shrugged. "Maybe." She took his hand and led him into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and she climbed right into his lap. "But I can wait."

He ran his fingers up through her hair and kissed her again. Taking the time to touch her, to feel her, because she was real and in his arms now.

She ground herself down against his jeans and he groaned again. She let out a sigh of absolute pleasure, she hadn't been close to a man like this in years. Daryl knew it too, they had told each other their war stories along the way in the eight months they had been talking on the phone.

She knew he hadn't been laid for real in a long time either. They joked about not remembering what to do. It looked like they remembered now though.

"I don't want to sound like I just called you over for sex, but do you want to go in my bed room?" She said.

Hell yes, he wanted to go in the bedroom.

And in a second he was on his feet carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her along the way until they were in her room.

He let her down slowly, letting her body glide down his so deliciously that they were both getting overheated.

When they separated he toed off his boots and pulled his t shirt off, she did the same with her sweater and leggings. She listened to the sound of him unbuckling his pants and the sound made her weak in the knees.

In minutes they stood before each other naked in the moonlight that was coming in the window.

"You're sure Carol." He asked, praying she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'm sure." She said nodding her head.

He stared at her and then took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I know what you want." He whispered.

She nodded as they got down onto the bed together, and he did know, they had been very frank with each other. That was easy when you thought you'd never meet the person.

Now she was embarking on this adventure with him even though they had never met before and he already knew every dark desire she had.

His lips were on her neck, leaving a wet trail from her ear to her collar bone. When he got to her lower neck he nipped at her slowly, using his teeth just enough to make her moan. Then he licked where he had bitten her, soothing her skin.

He trailed down her neck in the same way licking and biting just a little, just enough. His hands went to her breasts and swiped over her nipples and then his mouth was there, making her lose her breath.

She almost came just from what he was doing to her nipples, licking softly and then sucking harder until she was almost flying off the bed.

Daryl paid attention to her reactions to every moan and sigh and made it his mission to get them all he wanted everything that she had. He used his hands and mouth on her until she was shaking.

He kissed down lower to her stomach as his fingers dipped between her legs finding her hot and wet. He let out a growl that gave her goose bumps.

"Can I?" He looked up at her running his fingers over her dipping one inside her and she moaned loudly. He took that as a yes and then his mouth was on her. His hands were on her knees spreading her legs apart his tongue licking her just like she had imagined.

"Oh, fuck Daryl." She said half screaming out of her mind already. "Oh holy fuck."

She was embarrassed that she came so fast but he was back up kissing her before she had a chance to think about it.

'You are so beautiful when you come." He said pushing the hair off of her forehead kissing the side of her head and then down to her mouth.

He was laying between her legs and she felt his dick hard against her leg. She shifted her weight to get him closer.

She reached down franticly trying to get him inside her and he almost lost it right there. He had never had such an enthusiastic lover before, true he didn't try as much with everyone else as he did with her. But still her response to him was mind blowing.

He swore he saw stars when he finally felt her around him. She was warm and wet and tight as hell. He couldn't help it he groaned like a bitch, as Merle would say.

Neither one of them could manage any words and barely a few moans and groans. This was intense, more intense than Carol had ever experienced. Her body was firing on all of its neurons and everywhere he touched her set her blood on fire.

Daryl rolled them over so that she was on top of him and she looked down at him. He swore he saw the rest of his life staring down at him.

She moved her hips against him until he was out of his mind and screaming. Then she laid down on top of him, the sweat of both their bodies mingling and he whispered into her ear.

"I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
